Good guy bad guy
by TG68
Summary: Ling Xiaoyu is a ordinary girl who works at a friend's cafe but the day she helps a dangerous gang leader and gets asked out by the person she likes, she knew her life was gonna take a big turn from ordinary.


**erm I dont own Tekken or any of it's characters**

* * *

"Xiaoyu!" I woke up from my little daydream, seeing Asuka giving me a concern look, "You okay, you been out of it lately."

Hi I'm Ling Xiaoyu, I'm twenty-one, and I work at a cafe that's run by my best friend Asuka Kazama. I've always lived a normal life until recently which involves a cop and a gang leader...

8:00

I was wiping off a table, humming to my own tune even though it was an hour before closing, it wasn't what I excited about, it's more of the fact that one of usual customer comes by. I can understand why, its usually empty at this time so it quite peaceful. I soon found my eyes covered with hands all too familiar.

"Waiting for me?" I smiled, I could feel him smirking behind me, pulling his hands down and turning around so I can face him.

Jin Kazama age twenty-four, Asuka's cousin, a great cop, and the person I really like.

"Jin are you harassing my workers again!" Asuka punched him on arm, as Jin on the other hand gave her a pout.

"I don't harass your co workers I just going to ask if Xiao would like to join me, its gets rather lonely eating by myself."

"B-but i'm working."

Asuka put a hand on my shoulder, "Its okay, I doubt we'll get busy." She lean close to my ear, "Plus I know you been crushing over my cousin ever since the _day_."

I blushed remembering the fateful day, Jin turned to me, giving a small smile, "Would you like to join me then?"

Returning his smile i nodded but before we could get a table to sit his communicator went off, "All units, we just got a report that a gang fight broke out down all unit report there now!"

"Shit, I'm sorry about this Xiao, but I have to go."

"No, no its okay duty calls they need you."

He gave me another smile, "Say would it be too bold for me to ask if you would join me on a date next Saturday?"

"Eh um s-sure!" I said a little to loud for my liking.

He gave me last smile before running out of the cafe, "Be careful, idiot!" Asuka yelled after him, "Jeez it's good and all that he's a good cop but gang related event scares me for his health." I nodded recently there has been a lot of gang fights going around the city, its kind of scary.

"Well I'm beat, lets close early today kay?" I laughed, although Asuka is the owner, she can be quite laid back.

I opened the door as I lifted the garbage and brought it to the dumpster. "Whew I'm kind of glad we're closing early, maybe I can ask Asuka to come over so she can help me wax." I toss the garbage into the dumpster, before turning back but as I did I heard a groan, that's when I finally realize the pair of feet behind the dumpster, something inside of me yelled, telling I should just leave the person alone but I would never forgive myself if I didn't help someone if I could. Quickly running to the mysterious person, I was surprise to find a handsome red-hair boy who looked a little older than me, it was also when I notice he was bleeding. I took out my mini kit out of my pocket, I tend to get in a lot of accidents that's why I bring my own kind of first aid kit.

Once I finally put ointment and bandages on all his cuts, I notice his eyes on me, "W-what?"

He smirked at me as he stood up, "Nothing it's just wondering why you're wasting time helping a stranger like me when you need to be waxed, hairy."

I blushed, "I-i'm not hairy!"

He gave me a small smile, "Thank you, I'll repay you somehow."

I shook my head, "No, it's okay you were hurt it was the right thing to do."

"Idiot that's reckless you never know who they are or what they might do to you."

"Still if they are hurt, I would still like to help them, even if it was a little I'd be happy."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows before laughing, "Jeez people like you are too pure." He put a hand on my head, "Never lose that, the world needs people like you."

I blushed, as I played with the bottom of my skirt, "Xiaoyu." He looked confused, "My name is Ling Xiaoyu and you?"

"Hwoarang."

I laughed a bit, "That's funny you got the same name as the guy to leads the bloody talons, you better be careful you might get mistaken for him."

He smirked before turning to walk away, "How unfortunate, I always repay back those who help me, so watch out." He looked back at with a wink, "Hwoarang of the bloody talon is in your debt weather you like it or not."

And at that moment I know right then that it was the beginning of my doom.

* * *

**Review please :]**


End file.
